making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin (S13 Rookie)
Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 14 (T19th most) Season 12 (12.4) * The veterans are awesome. They are coaching us. Each step, they’re giving us little tips. * The style is so different in my body than what I’m used to, so I got a little bit overwhelmed. * This was definitely a hard night for me. Just, the style was so different. But it also made me kind of realize I need to kick it into gear and show them that I can do their style. * We are ready to go. This process is incredibly stressful to me, because I’ve never done pom before. I’m used to doing contemporary dance, which is very much about extending and being fluid. And this is like sharp, and one movement on each count, which is really challenging for me to pick up. * I don’t know why I had so many struggles with balance. I guess maybe doing it in front of them, I was a little nervous. At least I know going into tonight to work on balance. * office visit If I got cut tonight, I would feel like I didn’t have the chance to show my potential to learn this style and really improve throughout training camp, because that’s what I’ve done my whole life: pick up new styles and work on them. This is definitely the most challenge style I’ve done because it’s so different, but I would feel really disappointed. * office I feel a little bit on eggshells because I know that they’re going to be really watching me on Monday. But I do feel confident that I have two days to really hone in on these dances and fine tune them. (12.5) * Learning the jump split, Lacey gave me a lot of correction. It’s a little bit scary, but by the end I think I really got it. * I really feel good about my jump split. Hopefully this night keeps going my way. I’ve practiced the dances all weekend, so really looking forward to showing them I’ve improved. * Kitty talked a lot about attacking the movement and that’s really how you find that spice that draws someone in to watch you. So, I think I definitely learned how to find that attack in my movement. * We’re at the end of week 2. I am struggling still to get some of the key aspects of this style, so I think I’m definitely on their radar. I just hope they can give me the time that I need in order to get there. * office I’m a little confused. I felt pretty strong tonight. I wasn’t really expecting to get called into the office tonight, and having been called in once before, I’m just definitely a little shook up. * cut Definitely disappointed. It’s not fun to be cut, but I’ve learned so much as a dancer. * cut I do think I will be back next year. I learned a lot about what I need to work on, and I feel like if I took some classes in this technique, I could excel next year. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “Erin, you know you’re struggling with this style.” – K * Erin, I don’t feel like your body is into this style yet. I know you’re technically trained and have that capability, but right now it looks like you’re kind of chasing the tempo. – K * alumni workshop “Oh, she stumbled” * “Good recovery on your fall. I fell a couple of times myself.” – Tina Kalina, “Okay, Erin, keep your weight in the balls of your feet so you can transition faster and easier.” – Sarah Gourley * stumbles at practice again “She stumbles a lot.” – Mia Greenhouse, “Yeah” – Cassie Trammell, “That was the fifth time she stumbled.” – MG, “Yeah” – CT * Erin, you had a lot of trips earlier, too, and you stumbled again today. I think that goes with being grounded, because in the boots it’s going to be a whole lot harder than in Nikes. – Mia Greenhouse * Erin concerns me. – Ashton Torres/ Yes. Definitely./ I was totally surprised by her. I thought she was going to nail it. She fell countless amount of times today. – AT/ That’s like what I’m seeing is a baby deer, like trying to figure out where to put my body. – Sarah Gourley * I don’t think Erin is making any corrections, you know, the weight changes we keep telling her about. She better pick it up fast, or she’ll be kicked out quickly. – Cassie Trammell (12.5) * “Erin concerns me on style.” – K * or no’s “I’m going to say… not yet on this routine. I felt like you were rushing. Maybe even a little delayed. But you weren’t on it.” * stops her Catch it, hit it! tries again Can you catch it? asks with her hand? Yeah, no with you mouth, tongue. Yes, with your hand. her how to do it – Kitty Carter * “A little bit of Erin’s posture looks out of line.” – K * “I respect Erin’s training, but she just started kind of getting out-performed.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.4) * of episode, 3rd of 4 called in K says she seemed to be a little more flustered tonight than some of the others in the room. Seems she struggling for that, and K doesn’t have an easy answer for that. This is not a pianist in the corner or a drummer. This will be a challenge for her, because it’s not what she’s trained in, and she’s not the strongest performer in the room. Erin feels she can get there. The alumni told them a lot of ways to change up their practicing, and she thinks she needs to look into other ways. K says she has the frame, the look, and the control – a lot of things in her favor. She says they have the day off tomorrow, and Erin says she’ll spend it practicing. leaves J says she likes her personality. K agrees and says her eyes are brighter and she’s pretty. (12.5) * of episode, 3rd of 3 called in K says since auditions, she’s loved her technique. Her style is not DCC style right now. They don’t think she’s progressing to their style quickly enough for this team this season. Erin feels like she’s picking up on a lot of things that she didn’t know of before, because she’s never done this style. She feels like she’s coachable and a quick learner. If they would give her a little more time, she thinks she can show them that she can get there. break She feels like she has it in her, she has that power, and people have noticed that she has moments. Understands it just needs to get there faster, but she just feels like she has it in her. K respects her as a dancer. She’s just being outpowered in the room. They think she does have the skills to make this team, but now if she’s interested, she needs to work on style – powerful style. For now, TWBYLN. Erin is grateful for the experience and training. It was a little shorter than she’d have liked. She asks if they would advise her to come back if she’s interested? K says if she exposes herself to different genres of dance, specifically power-oriented ones. thank each other and Erin leaves K says it’s interesting that they’re at the point where they turn down fine airs majors for people that are more captivating. End of Journey Season 12 (12.5) * Is the first TCC cut from training camp at the end of week 2 Other Season 12 (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Loses her balance at the veteran workshop Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:2 years Category:S13 Rookie